Big Shield Big Gun
by BraumIsMountain
Summary: Braum's fate is now coming to pass. He will find friendship, love, and even tragic loss. What would happen when a legend crumbles? BraumXTristana


The winds howled upon the snowy mountain top. A large man, a legend, pushed  
his way through the deep snow with ease. He came up to a young woman who  
was discussing tactics with a few scouts. She would turn to see him  
approaching and offer a small smile.  
"Braum." A soft voice came from the queen. Braum dropped down to one knee  
and set his mighty shield next to him.  
"You called my Queen?" He placed a massive hand balled up into a fist on his  
even bigger chest, bowing his head.  
"Stand, Braum a legend such as you does not need to do such things. "  
"Ah, but Braum is but simple farmer, you are a Queen, Ashe." Ashe would  
smile to this even brighter and glance around before she began to speak.  
"We are in contact with the main government of the yordles in Yordle Land,  
Bandle City. We here in the Avarosan wish to offer our hand in allegiance to  
them. Unfortunately, there have been reports that Noxus will be attacking  
them. The yordles, however, can easily defend themselves as they are very  
powerful warriors, but, it seems Noxus has done their research. They are  
attacking while the main combatants are not around. They even called in  
there ambassador from Demacia to help defend. While we are still working on  
a relationship with Demacia we now see a chance to forge one with the Bandle  
City."  
Braum nods and listens as the Queen explains, a large smile staying on his  
face showing the understanding of the situation.  
"We have been asked to send some of our men to help with defending the  
yordle city. We choose none other than our own legend, along with a handful  
of our scouts.." She motioned towards the scouts she was speaking to when  
he approached her. Braum would chuckle twirling the end of his mustache with  
his free hand.  
"Ah, Of course, Braum will make sure the small people will remain unharmed!"

Ashe would smile brightly to this.  
"Thank you Braum, you may leave when you can."  
"Then right away!" Braum bows once more and hops to his feet lifting up his  
magical shield and laughs heartily. Ashe smiled at him admiring his  
willingness and eagerness, something rare in solders these days, but Braum  
was no solder. His massive back was the last thing she saw as he walked  
away, she would watch with deep thought.  
"Ice-born." She whispered to herself shaking her head looking away going  
back to discussing with the scouts that would follow after Braum tomorrow.

It would not take long for Braum to get there. His brow dripped with sweat  
however, not from the long travel, but from the humidity and heat he was not  
yet accustomed to. This would not slow him down in any way.  
A short blue woman with a head of white tied into to pig-tails greeted the  
large man as he approached the city.  
"Greeting visitor from the Freljord... I am Poppy Ambassador of Bandle  
City." She held a hammer that seemed too big for her as well as a shield to  
boot. Braum smiled, he could feel this little ones strength even from where  
he stood.  
"Greetings Poppy, I am Braum!" He gave her the brightest smile she would  
ever see. A little taken back by his positive and loud attitude Poppy  
blinked and tilted her head noticing his large shield seemed impressed.  
"Nice to meet you Braum." She nodded her face keeping a somewhat serious  
look to it, Braum's a happy and cheerful to his. "Follow me. We must sign  
you in to our immigration and speak our general." Even Braum's' smile faded  
at this as he had a confused look on his face from this. 'Paperwork.. Braum  
was never told of this paperwork...' he would think to himself, but this  
didn't stop him he held his chest high and walked with the ambassador. The  
yordles would look over watching the huge mountain of a main walk, some in  
awe others in curiosity. When some saw him and first was intimidated, the  
fear would leave them as they gazed upon his face. A smile so warm and a  
vibe so positive it would even soothe a beast.  
Braum would sigh as he marked himself downs not only a visitor but a  
temporary guard to the people of The Yordle Land. Paper work was not his  
strong suit, he would have to ask Poppy a few times on what and where he  
should sign. Poppy even with the serious look was rather pleasant about it  
helping him along.  
"You will be assigned a partner; he or she will serve as your guardian for  
you stay here until the possible threat of the attack is over." She would  
nod to herself as she guided him to his room. The city was nearly more of  
village. Many buildings made of wood rather than stone or metal. Which Braum  
liked, it reminded him of his farmland. There were many stone buildings and  
metal structures he saw. But the majority seemed more... simple.  
Poppy came up to his door and stopped turning around.  
"This where we let our. Larger guests stay hopefully it's to your liking."  
She watched as Braum entered staying at the door as he walked inside. A bed  
that was still a little too small but nothing Braum wasn't used to.  
Everything made big for the human sized folk, a shame Braum was the size of  
a bear. Braum would laugh and turn to the yordle.  
"This is wonderful! Braum thanks your kindness and hospitality. Braum  
ensures he will do everything is his power to keep this city safe!" Poppy  
now would peek a smile at him as she nodded.  
"Your partner will be here soon make yourself at home." The door would  
close behind him leaving Braum to himself. Braum set his tiny bag down and  
opened it up. Nothing really beside what he needs. Extra underwear, Soap  
and. "  
"Murr~!" A poro with a mustache jumped out the bag on to Braum's face.  
"Oh!? Ha-ha! Ohhh!" He playfully hugged the poro and wrestled it within his  
hands, the poro growling and nipping at his large fingers wagging its tail.  
"You need to eat more and grow stronger little one!" He laughed at his  
surprise stow-away. He didn't mind it though. He laughed and played with the  
poro until he heard someone clear their throat.  
"Ahem." Braum looked up as did the Poro its own mustache bouncing as it did.  
A yordle of light purplish blue stood there smirking at the large man and  
his new pet. "I don't think you were allowed to bring you pets with you..."  
She walked in. She had white hair like the one before but it was cut short  
and she had a pair of goggles upon her head. She did an over dramatic march  
in place then saluted him.  
"Tristana of the Megling Commandos sir!" She smirked more knowing she was  
just being rather goofy about it since the man in front of her didn't really  
have a "military" bearing. Braum would just smile standing up his poro  
rolling to the ground landing on it butt panting happily.  
"Nice to meet you Tristana!" Braum placed his hand on his hips now standing  
at full height. This made Tristana blink a few time having to arch her neck  
nearly to look up at his face. She was used to tall people, but not giants.  
"Whoa there big guy." She smiled. "Why ya so happy?" She couldn't help but  
place her own hands on her hips smiling up at him.  
"Ah, Braum is always happy to meet a new friend!"  
"Good answer!" Trist laughed. Braum looked down at her. This one seemed much  
more feminine than the last one. Her belly was revealed and her hips seemed  
to poke out a little more. Leather was her choice of armor.  
"Braum is curious, what type of combat do you do?" He would scratch his bald  
head. Tristana blinked before running out in strides and came back in with  
large cannon, just like the Poppy, seemed too big for her.  
"This is Boomer! I guess you can say I am a marksman. I am the Yordle Gunner  
after all." She smiles proudly.  
"Oh? This is good! Braum is impressed! Your kind seems very unique when it  
comes to your weapon choice!"  
"My kind?" Tristana raised a brow. "You're the one carrying nothing but a  
shield!"  
"Ah, but that is all Braum needs!" He laughs and Tristana giggles.  
"Come on, let me show ya the town~" She waddles out of the room. Braum  
walked over and picked up his shield and followed. The poro scampering up  
quickly on to Braum's shoulder panting still.  
Once again the yordles would stare at him as he walked with his little  
guider. She hopped along until they reached an area that was filled with  
delightful smells.  
"Ah I smell goat's milk!" He smile got wide. Tristana perked up and looked  
back at him  
"I think we have a few goats yeah." She titled her head, her large ears  
swaying to one side. "Ya hungry big guy?" Braum would nod; he was a simple  
man to please. He was always happy no matter what, but give him food he  
would be even happier.  
Tristana came up and bought herself a little light meal. Mostly an assorted  
looking plate of veggies and some meat. She looked to Braum and nodded  
"Go on and get something I got ya covered!" She winked at him for her play  
on words. Braum would chuckle as he looked around and smiled.  
"Ahh!" He walked up nearly crouching over a small stand looking at the  
yordle who starred up at him wide-eyed.  
"You serve cheese yes?" The Yordle would hesitate and slowly nod. "Good!  
Braum would like a wheel of your finest goat cheese!" The yordle blinked for  
a few seconds before turning and hoping down to go get the cheese taking a  
few moments before walking back holding the wheel of cheese. Though remember  
this was Yordle Land. It was large in the yordles hands but Braum reached  
out and took ahold of it easily with one hand. Tristana raised a brow as she  
would pay the vendor.  
"Just cheese?" She walked next to him looking up at him as they headed  
toward a bench to sit.  
"Not just cheese. Goats cheese!" Braum seemed to be very happy he could have  
a taste of home here.  
"We don't normally just eat cheese by itself here."  
"Oh? Why not? It'll help you grow big and strong, like Braum." Tristana  
giggled.  
"I don't think a yordle would ever get to your size big guy. The again there  
is that one that was recently unfrozen." She hopped up on a bench and began  
to eat as Braum sat down next to it as it seemed too small for him. Tristana  
looked a little guilty about it, but Braum would make it obvious he was  
enjoying himself happily eating the cheese wheel. A smile twisted her lips  
again. He was simple, she liked that.  
After they finished eating, Tristana went on to show him the town. It was  
much more advance then it would look. They had more technology then the  
tribes back in the Freljord had.  
"Yeah, Heimerdinger really help this place get moving. He is actually coming  
back for a small visit soon because of the threat." She spoke of their  
leading scientist. The more Braum saw the more he was impressed not only by  
the yordle culture but what they have accomplished.  
"Braum is deeply impressed! You are such small people yet you have all done  
so much! Braum have never even seen some of this thing back in the  
Freljord!"  
"Well once you get used to nothing but boring snow and ice I guess this  
place would seem pretty fantastic huh?" She joked nudging his knee. The poro  
who watched slightly suddenly puffed up at her and jumped down on her head.  
"Augh!" She yelped in surprise as the poro was nearly half her size. Braum  
would laugh.  
"Watch it now. That is this little warrior's home..." He laughed reaching  
down and picking up the Poro. Tristana laid on the ground covered in the  
white poro hair.  
"Hehe." She snickered sitting up brushing the hair off and looked up.  
"Sorry lil guy just joking~" The poro panted now happy obviously accepting  
the apology. "Lets continue this little tour~" She waddled ahead.

Authors note.

Sorry for the boredom of this first chapter

Its my first Fan Fiction.

I am deployed and have to much time on my hands and cant play league.

Decided to make a story of a crack pairing i once thought up

Any type of feedback is welcomed!

2nd Chapter comes out... Meh


End file.
